


the old college try

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fandom Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby meets Anna, before Ruby meets Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the old college try

Ruby meets her on some college campus, where Ruby's hoping to blend in to the crowd and not run into any other demons. She's redheaded, pale, and reminds Ruby irresistibly of...someone Ruby used to know, someone better forgotten.

(When Ruby tells Sam Winchester, later, that she knows what it's like to lose someone, it's not a lie.)

Her name's Anna Milton, and Ruby makes the obligatory fallen-angel crack. Anna rolls her eyes, but smiles. "You'd think I get all the jokes, but no one around here has actually read Milton," Anna says.

"Now came still Evening on," Ruby says, "and Twilight gray had in her sober livery all things clad; silence accompanied; for beast and bird, they to their grassy couch, these to their nests were slunk, all but the wakeful nightingale; she all night long her amorous descant sung; Silence was pleased."

Anna blinks and grins. "Want to get coffee?"

(Later still, when Ruby hears of a girl who hears angels, she is floored to discover who it is. Best not, she decides, to let on that she already knows Anna Milton.)


End file.
